


A first mating

by Mihue (brian_fan_4eva)



Series: Supernatural Temptations [2]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mating Bond, Sexual Content, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_fan_4eva/pseuds/Mihue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae knows he needs to concentrate on the Conclave, but the spicy scent that seems to be radiating off of Leeteuk is all he can think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sexual interaction between two males.

Hyukjae forced himself to breathe calmly. It was day one of the Conclave and already he was more interested in the spicy scent Cho Kyuhyun’s second was giving off than in the meeting itself. As the alpha of a Pack, his position dictated that he pay attention to the meeting and its surroundings with no room for distractions.

He forced his wolf, Eunhyuk down, promising his animal half that once the meeting was adjourned by Kangin, they would go hunt down the other alpha’s second, and figure out why his scent was so alluring.

The moment Kangin announced the first meeting was over, Hyukjae bolted from his spot, only to be sidelined by Kangin and his second, Yesung over when they should have the next meeting.

Eunhyuk became restless, whining at Hyukjae that they were losing the scent of the other shifter while Hyukjae muttered something in acceptance of what Kangin was saying as his agitation became more apparent.

Yesung eyeballed the alpha, smirking in his usual aristocratic way. “Kangin, I think Hyuk needs to go find someone important.” He said, stressing the last word.

Kangin’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Ohh…” He trailed off. “Go find your mate Hyukjae. We can finish business later.”

Hyukjae didn’t even react to the word mate. The moment Kangin told him to go, he disappeared from them, his wolf howling with delight at the chase as they headed towards where Cho Kyuhyun was staying with his Pack.

**

Cho Kyuhyun’s second panicked the moment he was released from his duty to his alpha. He’d noticed the underlining scented tone that Hyukjae had been giving off, distracting the second, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Kyuhyun, who had chewed him out for being distracted. Park Leeteuk hadn’t expected that his potential mate was not a part of his pack, nor that his mate was the alpha of another pack at that, hence his panicked state.

Knowing that as soon as Hyukjae would be done with his own duties as a Pack leader, he would be hunting to find Leeteuk, the panicking male did the only thing he could think of at that moment; he fled into the woods.

Leeteuk has known from the start that in the shifter worlds, who your mate is, or what the actual gender of your mate is didn’t matter. Most of the time the shifters in positions of power, such as seconds or alphas, didn’t reveal who their mate was to the others, it could be used against them in the turbulent times they lived in. And the worst thing an alpha could do when confronted with the scent of a mate for the first time, was to publicly announce it in front of everyone.

Leeteuk didn’t know how things were going to work out once Hyukjae caught up to him, only knowing that one of them would prove to be the more dominate mate. He didn’t dare deny that Hyukjae was his mate, especially after the effect the other shifter’s scent had on his senses. He shook his head at the reminder of the painful erection he was forced to hide and try to ignore during the meeting.

Leeteuk came to a sudden stop, panting as he reached what looked like a dead end, the sounds of a stream off to his right as he realized his body was radiating heat like crazy, and sweat soaking the material of his hanbok.

**

Hyukjae followed the trail of scent that Leeteuk left for him as he’d entered the area that Pack Cho was residing for the meeting. Bypassing the confused looks of the guards they’d posted to the entrance, Hyukjae unhurriedly followed his mate’s scent.

‘ _Good.’_ Eunhyuk growled, pleased that the scent was growing stronger. ‘ _He knows we are coming.’_

Hyukjae ignored the glee in his wolf’s voice as he picked up his pace once he was out of eyesight and earshot of the guards. For all they knew, he could be off to take a walk in the same direction that Leeteuk had gone.

The guards, on the other hand, hadn’t even know that Leeteuk had gone down that path, having just relieved the previous guards who had seen the older shifter racing by. They shrugged at the sight of Hyukjae strolling unhurriedly down the path, his footsteps becoming fainter the further in he went.

Hyukjae could feel his wolf anticipating the thrill of making Leeteuk submit to his will, bending the older male over and taking him animalistically from behind. Hyukjae groaned at the visual images his wolf was making him think, flushing his body with heat and desire.

Just the thought of kissing Leeteuk made Hyukjae go faster, knowing his self-control was slipping the longer he went before greeting his mate intimately.

It felt like forever before he finally caught up with Leeteuk. He watched, eyes dark with desire as Leeteuk undid the string holding his hanbok in place, taking the outer garment off and shaking it out. His scent hit Hyukjae, the unclaimed desire overwhelming the shifter and causing him to unconsciously step into view, _needing_ to claim his mate.

Leeteuk knew the moment Hyukjae stepped into the isolated clearing. The young alpha’s moan of desire would have been too low to hear by any other human, but it sent a shiver of desire down Leeteuk’s spine. He turned, knowing that Hyukjae was approaching him. “ _Mate.”_ The alpha’s wolf voice claimed, his voice laden with need and want.

Leeteuk felt his own wolf respond instantly to the claim. “ _Mate.”_ He agreed, feeling a rush of heat down his stomach at the admission of the word.

Hyukjae reached Leeteuk and pulled the other male close, crushing their lips together. Leeteuk didn’t even feel his hanbok slipping from his hands as the scent of the other male intoxicated him.

Leeteuk moaned at the contact, pushing himself towards the spicy warm body in front of him. He basked in the feeling of Hyukjae’s lips on his own, demanding access to his mouth with his greedy kiss.

Leeteuk clutched at Hyukjae, his knees going weak from the intensity of the desire that flowed between them. It didn’t matter they were out in the open woods. No one would dare come near this area if they knew better.  “ _Mine.”_ Leeteuk growled against Hyukjae’s lips, feeling his wolf dangerously close to the surface.

Hyukjae shuddered at the growl, his wolf agreeing with it. Knowing it wouldn’t be long before his own wolf took over, Hyukjae reluctantly pulled away from Leeteuk’s lips. “ _Strip.”_ He commanded, his own hands deftly untying the string holding his hanbok.

Leeteuk shuddered at the loss of contact, the command from his mate rolling through his body, his hands automatically removing his undergarments. He was already fully erect, his member sensitive against the harsh touch of fabric as he dropped it from his body.

Hyukjae took a moment to appreciate his mate’s lean body, his eyes greedily soaking up the sight of his mate’s fully erect member, the head already leaking precum in anticipation of his eventual release.

Hyukjae finished undressing, his own erection stiff with need. He heard Leeteuk inhale suddenly as his eyes traveled down. Growling at the spike in his mate’s scent, Hyukjae reached out and pulled Leeteuk to him again, this time both biting back shivers of pleasure as their now naked bodies came into contact with each other.

Leeteuk jerked when he felt Hyukjae reach down and grasp his pulsing member with hand, while the other locked behind his head, their lips crashing together again, the alpha fighting for dominance as their tongues intertwined. He could feel the desperate need and want as Hyukjae pumped his hand up the hard length of his shaft, teasing Leeteuk’s self-control.

Hyukjae’s own self-control was almost gone as he worked his hand up and down Leeteuk’s erect member. His own painfully hard erection pushed against Leeteuk’s leg, the friction increasing the painful pleasure as Leeteuk thrust his hips in time to Hyukjae’s hand motions. Moaning at the thrill of desire pulling him closer to Leeteuk, Hyukjae shuddered as his wolf pushed through the last bit of self-control he had over himself.

Leeteuk stiffened as he felt the change in Hyukjae. Once two mating shifters let their wolves take over, the need to claim their mate intensified and wouldn’t stop until both were spent with exhaustion from their needs. Feeling Hyukjae squeeze the head of his member, Leeteuk moaned, shuddering as the waves of pleasure rolled over him.

The sudden chill where Hyukjae had been took Leeteuk by surprise, only to feel the alpha behind him, his erection pressing up against Leeteuk’s backside as Hyukjae body hugged him from behind, tilting Leeteuk’s neck to gain access to the tender spot just underneath his earlobe.

Leeteuk’s self-control shattered the moment Hyukjae’s teeth nipped at his tender spot, shuddering as his wolf took control.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyukjae growled as he nipped at Leeteuk’s warm skin, the scent of his mate intoxicating him, pushing him to want to claim the other male as soon as possible. His snaked one hand down between their warm bodies, gripping himself in his hand, pumping and feeling the precum oozing out of his slit. Taking the warm wet substance between his fingers, he nudged Leeteuk’s legs apart and slid his fingers down until he felt the warmth of what he sought, teasing the opening with his slick, precum covered fingers.

Leeteuk’s shudder was violent, signaling that his wolf had taken over, and that he really _really enjoyed_ the feeling of Hyukjae sliding a finger into his warmth. They sank down onto the ground, their only awareness on each other as Hyukjae stretched Leeteuk, wanting to hurry.

_“On your knees.”_ Hyukjae commanded his mate, the need to claim him overwhelming his wolf.

Leeteuk whined as Hyukjae removed his fingers, spitting into his hand before guiding himself into Leeteuk’s warmth, the tightness of his mate’s body threatening to send him over the edge, groaning as he slipped easily past the muscles.

Leeteuk felt himself stretch to accommodate his mate’s length. The warmth at his back and the pulse of his own need made him whine as he pushed back on Hyukjae, who had stilled for a moment to let Leeteuk’s body accommodate his length.

Growling, Hyukjae dug his fingers into Leeteuk’s hips, holding him still as Hyukjae pulled back only to thrust his hips against Leeteuk, causing the older male to groan loudly at the motions. He snapped his hips against Leeteuk over and over again, his focus narrowing to only hear his mate’s groans of pleasure as Hyukjae claimed him, their scents mingling and filling the air around them.

Hyukjae felt the tingling start mid thrust as he growled at Leeteuk, bending over to mouth at his mate’s muscular back, feeling the shudder as Leeteuk neared his release.

‘ _OH god Jae…’_ Leeteuk’s thought seeped into Hyukjae’s consciousness, solidifying their mate bonds, the moan of pleasure coursing through the bond, causing Hyukjae to tighten the fingers gripping his mate’s hips.

‘ _Getting close.’_ Hyukjae sent back along the bond, groaning out loud as Leeteuk reacted to the nonverbal communication they were now able to do.

Hyukjae’s pleasure spiked suddenly just as he felt Leeteuk stiffen underneath his fingers. In a haze of pleasure and wonder, somehow they had both managed to climax at the same time. But Hyukjae knew his wolf wasn’t done yet as he stayed rock hard inside of Leeteuk’s warm body.

After waiting a few minutes, Hyukjae pulled Leeteuk up flush with his body, still embedded deeply within his mate, twisting so he could lick at the side of Leeteuk’s neck before biting down, officially marking him. Leeteuk’s scent spiked again, causing Hyukjae to groan, pushing up deeper into the other’s body, the roaring inferno of desire to claim his mate overwhelming him.

Leeteuk lost count of how many times he’d climaxed by the time their wolves were satisfied that they were well and truly bonded as mates. If this was how the first time went, Leeteuk shuddered as his wolf relinquished control of his body back to him, the thought processing of how it would go when they weren’t in a hurry to mate, causing him to groan as Hyukjae climaxed, panting heavily behind him as exhaustion gripped both their bodies.

Groaning, Hyukjae shuddered as he finally went limp after his last climax, his wolf settling down and giving him control back of his body. ‘ _I hope I wasn’t too rough.’_ He thought to his mate through their new bond.

Leeteuk pressed his body back against Hyukjae’s sighing in satisfaction as Hyukjae wrapped his arms around Leeteuk’s chest and kissed the tender spot where he’d been marked. ‘ _Not at all_.’ Leeteuk sent back, a smile on his face.


End file.
